


Accepting destiny

by senema



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, dark!Yami Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Yuugi comes back for Yami Bakura and finally accepted the darkness within himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> not quiet sure where this came from :-)
> 
> Enjoy.

I’m bored out of my mind. No one here to torture or kill. Not even the Pharaoh is around to be pestered by me.  
Aimlessly I wander through the town. What else is there to do for me? After gaining my own body –lucky me, I found that ancient Egyptian spell book- my stupid hikari kicked me out. Saying he didn’t want to live with a psychotic yami who only ruins his life. Still haven’t figured out what he meant by that. For my standards I have been awfully nice to him. Now I live in a small flat just outside of Domino City. Of course I pay the rent. And why wouldn’t I? It’s not my money that I pay it with, I’m a thief after all. But after a while of living on my own even robbing people and sending them to the Shadow Realm is not as much fun as it used to be.

I wander the streets every day to escape my boredom. But with everybody gone life simply sucks. Not that I ever needed any of the goody-good-gang but at least they amused me from time to time. It was fun to annoy them and play tricks on them. But that is over now. Yugi-tachi is in college and the Pharaoh, well he moved to Egypt to find out more about his past –stupid him, he could have simply asked me. Now, I’m not saying that I would have told him anything, but still.

I would never openly admit to it but I was lonely (and extremely bored) without him. The Pharaoh used to be a constant part of my life. Owning most of the Millennium Items –except the two I have- he always proved to be more powerful than me. But it was not like me to simply give up. So I tried and tried time and time again. Needless to say I never succeeded. In the end I didn’t hold any hope of ever defeating him. I simply carried on to challenge him for the fun of it. Because I loved to see his dark and dangerous side.

After sunset I returned home –still bored- and found a note, held by a knife, on my door. It only said: “Darkness is life. Midnight in lonely places can be dangerous. Are you afraid?” Wondering over who could have written that I unlocked the door to my apartment and went inside. I still had three hours left.  
Dismissing the note and throwing it away should have been the end of it. But curiosity got the better of me and so at quarter to twelve I made my way to the park close to my flat. The note could only have meant this spot for a lot of crimes have been committed there lately. I still pondered on the author of the strange note. Who might he be? Name after name came into my mind and I dismissed them all for one was as unlikely as the other.

When I entered the park and saw the lonely figure standing by the fountain looking up into the night sky I was completely taken by surprise. Of all people I expected to see he was the last.  
Sensing my presence he turned around and his eyes travelled up my body until they reached mine. Without breaking our eye contact I moved down the path until I stood directly in front of him. In his crimson eyes there was a fire burning that hadn’t been there before. He had an aura around him of one who has given his soul to the dark powers of the Shadow Realm. Pleased by this, in my opinion, improvement I said smirking: “So, you have finally accepted your true destiny.” He simply smiled up at me and moved even closer. Our noses were nearly touching and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. Slowly he leant forward and whispered seductively into my ear: “And I’ve come to share it with you. We are the same, Bakura. Think of the things we could achieve.” He didn’t need to offer this twice. In this very second I realised that this was all I ever wanted – to have him not as my enemy but as my equal. 

In his darkness he was truly beautiful. Surprisingly I found myself laying my hands on his waist and drawing him even closer. I crushed my lips on his and our tongues started to fight a battle for dominance. He moaned into the kiss and I could not hold back my own.  
Panting we broke apart to catch our breath. He leaned against me and I rested my head on his. We stood like this for a long time. Neither of us saying a word for none were needed. A content sigh escaped his beautiful lips and he pushed himself away from me a bit to look into my eyes. “Come with me to Egypt. Let us find the Millennium Tablet, it should be an easy task for you -you are a thief after all.” Realisation hit me and I stepped back from him. I fought hard to control my anger. How could I have been so stupid as to believe that he wanted me of all people. He felt my fury rise and all he did was smile that sexy smile of his and crook his head a bit like he always did when we duelled. I was about to turn away and leave him there for good when his smile wavered and sadness took hold of his features. With his eyes downcast he spoke barely above a whisper: “So even you would leave me?” A single tear ran down his cheek but before it could drop of his chin I rushed over to him and took him into my arms. “I will give you all I have if you want it as long as you don’t toy with me. Because if you do I’ll have to kill you for good!”, this I whispered softly into his ear. All the time he clung to me as if his very life depended on it and it became clear to me that he, just like me, had been send away by those he loved for they could never understand his true being. But I could and I made a promise to myself on that night to show him how beautiful darkness can be and to always keep him happy.

And I can proudly say that I haven’t broken that promise since. He is all I live for, he and our goal to cover the earth in shadows so that he can rule the world once more as its rightful leader, my dark and beautiful Pharaoh.


End file.
